the_roblox_codefandomcom-20200214-history
Akmardtian Language
jal'Akmardti-kzarko'ady (literally: "the Akmardtian speak"), or Akmardtian, is a language native to the jungle planet Akmardt. It is spoken by the majority of its inhabitants, and by and large has a reputation for being feindishly difficult to learn for most offworlders. Akmardt may have developed as a method of communication that at the same time blended seamlessly with the trills and guttural huks of the Akmardtian Rotor Bird, an animal Akmardtian predators will not eat, thus giving Akmardtians vocal as well as physiological camouflage. Basic Rules of Akmardtian Akmardtian follows an unusual Object-Verb-Subject arrangement. For example, the sentence "I kick the thing" renders as, <>. This literally means, "The thing is kicked by I/me." Akmardtian has six main tenses and one mostly unused one (here indicated in italics): present, past, future, neutral, business, aggressive, and poetic. In most tenses, no conjugation exists with the actual infinitives or adjectives, but prefixes and suffixes change depending on the tense; nouns sometimes change their middles as well as their suffixes and jal' ''prefixes, but this mostly occurs in the business and aggressive tenses. Poetic tense is so archaic that many actually consider it another branch of the language altogether, maybe even its own unique dialect. Akmardtian possesses several common pronouns. In Akmardtian, Jo is I, odo is you, do is he or she (it could be either, but refers to no particular gender, an idea carried over into Alactan), joxo is we, odoso is you all, and doz is they/them. Additionally, Akmardtian in its written form is condensed into a space-less area, with a large period at the end, equidistant between its sentence and the next sentence. Commas signify that the next syllable is to be begun from the back of the throat, meaning that there will be a rasping ''khhh at the sound's genesis. Example Sentence In Robloxian: "He jumped over the log." In Akmardtian: <> (Literally: "Over the log jumped he/she.") Other Akmardtian dialects *Northern Akmardtian is a drastically different language that only a few outsiders are even remotely competent in (among them Overseer 2). So far no grammatical structure or lexicon has been forthcoming, since nobody knows enough about the language to even begin to assemble it. *A theorized pre-Akmardtian language called Ak hypothetically might have shared some words with present-day Akmardtian, but since the jungles on the planet's surface have only been growing since Grand Year 2007, and Akmardtians have been around longer than Robloxians, the language can only be theorized to have been far more alien than anything else out there, maybe even eschewing typical rules of speech altogether. Trivia *GreatOverseer based the sounds in the language off a mixture of Arabic and Eastern European languages. *Akmardtian is a work in progress at the moment. It may never be finished due to the extreme effort needed to generate a sentence, due to the unfinished state of its lexicon. However, a more expanded version of Akmardtian may appear in the second generation mythos, along with the new galactic trade language Alactan, with the second generation planned to be written after War of the Bots is completed.